Kibbles 'n Bits
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Various one-shots from various prompts. Kate's diary entry, Caskett dancing in the moonlight, a post-47 Seconds/The Limey OS, their wedding dance, Felix the cat and a conversation on the swings. Just to name a few.
1. A Page from Kate's Diary

A/N: I figured I would put my collection of one shots up here, so enjoy if you so choose : ) By the way, Kibbles 'n Bits are fit for human consumption as well. Melt together ½ cup butter, 1 cup peanut butter and 1 cup chocolate chips. Then you pour it over 10 cups of cereal and stir until cereal is coated. Put the cereal in a sack with 2 cups of powdered sugar and shake.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: To write a page from Kate Beckett's Diary. I chose to show what she wrote following 3x03 as it has what I think has to be my favourite scene- "I was in love with you". <strong>

* * *

><p>Mamma<p>

I had to arrest Royce today. Do you remember me telling you about him? He was my training officer. I learned so much from him and I fell in love with him. He was the only one who really understood me. He took care of me, he guided me and he saved me. My heart hurts knowing that this man I once saw as so perfect could go down the wrong track.

When I saw him again a few days ago my heart leapt and I felt like I did when I had my first crush. Remember Eric in grade 5? I was so happy to see him and we went out for drinks. I have to admit I wondered if, maybe after all these years, something might have changed between us. I wondered if maybe he would see me as something more than a little girl...

But, it was then that I found out he was on the wrong side of the law. I called him the next day to get a trace on him. It was one of the hardest phone calls I have ever made in my life. I told him about how much he meant to me and that I had been in love with him just in case I never got the chance to speak to him again. I nearly broke down in front of the boys and in front of Castle, but I held it together. I held it together later when I had to point my gun at him, the gun he had helped me learn how to master all those years ago. I held it together when I had to put the handcuffs on him. When I got home though, I just wanted to curl up at the end of your bed and have a good cry. I missed him so much and when I did get to see him, he let me down.

I miss you Mamma, especially after days like today.

Love, Katie.


	2. Shotgun' A Conversation in a Car

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: "Shotgun", a long standing thread at the ABC boards where the prompt is to write a conversation in a car. <strong>

* * *

><p>Castle patted Ryan on the back, "Enjoy your last night as a single man and I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

As he passed by Kate's desk on her way out he decided to ask her, "Hey, do you want a ride tomorrow? That way you don't have to worry about driving later."

"I...um...sure. Thanks Castle." She replied. _Why not?_

"We will pick you up at 1:30 then. Until tomorrow."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The car pulled up in front of her building at exactly 1:30 and she climbed in the back.<p>

"My, don't you look lovely!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yes, you do, "Castle agreed, his eyes boring into hers.

A few minutes of driving in silence and then Castle said, "Let's play the Alphabet Game!"

"Really Dad?" Alexis turned to Kate. "When he so much as thinks about being in the car for longer than 20 minutes he has to play this game. "

"Don't I know it. He is always asking me to play." Kate replied.

"I've got A! Always fresh." Castle started.

"Fine, B...Over there", she pointed, "Bow Wow's Pet Shop. "

"C, Coffee Hut."

_Am I overreacting here? Always? Coffee? _"D, Dunkin Donuts"

"E, Emilio's"

_Ok, so nothing to worry about, thought Kate. _"F, Freeway Five"

Alexis butted in, she just couldn't help herself from joining her Dad's silly game. "G, Gary's Truck Stop"

"H, Heat Rises."

"Nice plug for yourself there Castle." Kate rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the next sign that was fast approaching. "I, I love you."

Alexis carried on, for some reason oblivious. "J, Jubilee Fine Jewellers."

Kate, realising what she had said, stopped and stared at Castle. Looking up at him, she saw him frozen, as if he didn't want to move and lose the moment, as if moving would make the words float away like they had never been said.

The words had been said. They had been written on the same sign that Alexis had picked the "J" from. Did they brush it off as the sign or would they let it mean more?


	3. A Conversation in an Elevator

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: A long standing thread at the ABC boards, like the "Shotgun" thread, this time involving conversations in an elevator. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kate and Castle rode the elevator in stony silence, the weather outside was nasty and they had tempers to match. Suddenly, the elevator ground to a halt and the lights went out.<p>

Beckett exploded, "Castle, this is all your fault! We have work to do and I cannot be stuck here all day."

"My fault, really? There is a blizzard going on out there! Did you ever stop to think that that might have caused the problem? "

"NO!" She yelled at him, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"You know what, you are just mad that I asked better questions than you. If you weren't in such a hurry all the time you would have figured it out. Plus, you would have taken the stairs and we wouldn't be stuck here. Alexis has a violin recital later that I can't miss!"

"Why were you asking so many questions anyways? You know I like to go back after I have done more research!"

"Some things need to be brought out in the open especially if you can tell a person is lying." Castle said pointedly.

"Sometimes it just hurts people more!"

"Lying to the person you love, that doesn't hurt?" he asked.

As they continued to yell at each other, their faces had gotten closer and closer together until their noses were just touching.

They finally stopped yelling and just stared at each other in shock after Kate screamed her last comment to him.

"Of course it hurts me, but it's for your own good!"


	4. Hey Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Fanfic challenge to write a story involving these four items. "<strong>**An "elf" meaning a person dressed as an elf, the elf on a shelf, whatever..., a ponytail holder, a can of spray snow, a blow up yard decoration". **

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Castle said as he walked up to Kate getting out of her car. He had two coffees in his hands, one of which he offered to Kate.<p>

She finished pulling her hair back into a ponytail and took the proffered coffee from him, "Thanks!"

_Bam said the lady, _thought Castle_, she is playing along. _

They crossed under the crime scene tape and passed Ryan who was taking the statement of an older woman. As they passed Castle heard her say, "That man destroyed my blow up Christmas decoration..."

They walked up to Lanie who was kneeling in front of the victim sprawled over the decoration.

"What have we got?" Kate asked.

"Besides the Grinch?" Castle teased. Kate smacked his arm and rolled her eyes at him but with a smile of possession.

Lanie grinned at the exchange and said, "Male, late 20's/early 30's. Stab wounds to his chest and abdomen."

"Any ID?"

"No but he is wearing a uniform for a hardware store."

"Thanks." She turned to Castle and handed him her keys, "Field trip, why don't you go warm up the car for us."

_How very domestic, _Castle thought, _game on! _

Kate watched his pretty little behind as he walked away and then turned to Lanie. "He called me 'babe' this morning!"

"Sweetie, you are the one who said the whole thing about the handcuffs last week. Just sayin'. Now, off you go, I have to get this guy back to the morgue."

"Thanks for the help," Kate said tongue in cheek.

Moments later she opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. She leaned over and kissed Castle on the cheek, "Thanks hun, for warming up the car."

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the hardware store where Castle, ever the gentleman, opened the door for her.<p>

They started to make their way up to the register but Castle, also ever the child, got distracted by the Christmas decorations.

"Look there's spray snow and window markers! I have to get some!" Castle exclaimed as he grabbed the decorations.

Kate pulled him along to the register before he could get distracted again.

Kate addressed the man at the register, who was dressed in an elf costume. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you know this man?" She showed him a picture of the victims face.

"Yeah, that's Pierre, Pierre Martin. He didn't show up for work today and I had to cover for him. Seriously, where is that guy? It is so busy this time of year."

"He's dead," she said bluntly. "Has there been any trouble with customers lately."

"Yeah, actually, a little old lady has been harassing him all week about her defective Christmas decorations."

Kate gave a meaningful look to Castle before turning back to the elf, "Did she look like this?" She showed him a picture of the woman that Ryan had been taking the statement from.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Thanks for your help. Here is my card if you remember anything more. Now if you can ..." and she gestured to the stuff in Castles hands.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct the boys and Kate got to work on the timeline and the preliminary paperwork. After a time of working in silence, Ryan looked up and asked, "Where's Castle?" They looked around and saw him putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece: a winter wonderland on the windows of Gates office. Kate noticed that he had also hit the windows of the break room and the mirror in the interrogation room.<p>

"Castle!"

"One second, I am almost done."

Kate smiled, put away her paperwork and said goodbye to the boys. She grabbed Castles coat and walked over to him. She put her hand on his back and said, "Common old man let's get out of here before Gates catches you. She has warmed up to you some but this may be a little too far."

"Nah, she will love it."

The elevator pinged and they got in as Castle shrugged into his jacket.

"Wait, did you just call me old man?"

"Yup." Kate replied.

"I am not an old man."

"Sure, sure..."

"Sure, later tonight after the kids are asleep, I will prove myself to you."

"Shut the front door, this game has gone far enough, what was it supposed to be, the opposite of strangers?"

"Uh- huh, and you liiiked it."

She blushed, "Well how many years of my life have I just lost?"

"You're the one who called me an old man."

"Yeah, well, you started this game."

"I started it and I am going to finish it." He said this with great determination. He looked into her eyes, pulled her closer, and kissed her like the young man he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the great number of alerts and favourites, I was floored! This is the last one I have hanging around but throw me a prompt I guess...


	5. A Kiss for every Constellation

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Damedini asked for "dancing the night away, then kissing for hours and hours in the moonlight". Take 1 – Kate and Castle are together and spending the weekend in the Hamptons. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, did you grab the bottle of wine?" Castle was tying his tie in the front hall mirror.<p>

Kate came down the hall with the bag that indeed held the wine. "Yes, I did, and the card for Patrick."

She looked him up and down, taking in the light blue shirt, khaki pants and sport coat, before she straightened his tie. Not because it was crooked, but because it was their little ritual, their time to be together before they headed out for the evening.

They were getting ready to head to a party just down the beach; it was the graduation party for one of Castle's neighbours' son. Kate was dressed in a light yellow cotton dress, white cardigan and delicate floral sandals. She looked young and carefree and Castle couldn't remember the last time she looked so relaxed. They definitely needed this weekend to themselves without the constant press and bustle of the city.

After locking up, they walked hand in hand down the road to the enormous white house and wraparound porch where the party was being held. They greeted the parents and the graduate and offered the congratulatory gifts. Kate and Castle made the unavoidable rounds during drinks on the porch, casually chatting to the guests.

Castle, as much as he visited the Hamptons, kept to himself when he was there with Alexis and even more if he was alone. In the times that Kate had been there with him they had never said more than a few words to the other residents. She always remembered what he said about his money, that it buys him freedom, and that was a reason he came to the Hamptons. He came to be free of the city and spend time with the people he loved.

The toasts and dinner were a little tedious as well since the conversations had already been had and the speeches were drawn out.

Finally, the moment Kate and Castle had been waiting for, the music had started up. It was club music at first for Patrick and his friends but they soon left to have their own party and the music drifted to soft rock from his parents' time. Castle and Kate danced through every song including even the Macarena, the Bunny Hop and even for reasons they could not fathom, the Time Warp. They danced a heart- stopping, crowd- pleasing tango and re-enacted the final Dance from Dirty Dancing, minus the lift of course.

As the night was drawing to a close, the slower, lighter songs played softly from the speakers and only a few couples remained, Kate and Castle included. They were lost in their own little world, just Kate, Castle and the music that surrounded them, enveloped them.

Eventually, only the cleaning staff and the caterers remained putting away the party. They left the music on and Kate, still wrapped in Castle's arms, danced them down to the beach.

They paused momentarily once they reached the sand to remove their shoes and Castle lost his jacket and tie as well. The swayed under the moon and the stars, Castle humming softly in perfect harmony with the low melody coming from just behind the dunes.

Much later, Kate silently pulled Castle along to the water's edge. He cuffed his pants and followed her, drawing in his breath at the temperature of the water.

They stood for a long time, watching the moon reflecting of the waves, rolling over and over. They turned together in unspoken agreement and their lips met hot and sweet. They stood there, kissing for a long time, the hotness of their kisses in total contrast with the cold water moving around their feet.

When Kate mumbled that her feet were numb they made their way to the dunes to pick up their shoes and clothes. They walked hand in hand, hips bumping and the moonlight shinning in their hair. They stopped to kiss softly in front of their house before they started up the path.

No sooner had they started, Kate slowed and put a hand on Castle's arm. "Castle, let's stay out a little longer."

He smiled, almost relieved. "I'd love that."

They sat in the sand talking about the stars and the universe, they contemplated the Big Bang and relativity and they marvelled at the magnificence the Milky Way. They kissed softly for every constellation they identified and Castle would trace them lightly in her palm. As Kate grew sleepier and her eyes began to close, she rested her head on his shoulder and in between the light kisses in her hair, her mouth , her cheeks; he told her a story about their property on the moon and about what their fantastical life would be like there.

Finally, when the cool night air started goose bumps on their skin, Castle picked Kate up and took her inside. They brushed off the sand and fell into bed, not bothering to change their clothes they were so exhausted. After a last sleepy kiss with a strip of moonlight coming through the curtains and highlighting their faces, they drifted off into a perfect dream world.

* * *

><p>A: I've got two ideas for this prompt; the second will be up later :)


	6. Dancing in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor do I own any other references I made.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Damedini asked for "dancing the night away, then kissing for hours and hours in the moonlight". Take 2 – Kate and Castle are partners, nothing more, for now. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Annnd that's a wrap." Kate shut the last file with as much noise and authority she could muster.<p>

"Good riddance." Castle said with disgust and, taking the file from her, put it in the box with the others.

They picked up their coats, keys and other personal belongings and headed out into the cool, fresh night.

Castle walked her to her car but she turned abruptly and spoke haltingly. "I'm going to walk home; I need to get some fresh air after being cooped up in there for so long and after a case like that. Join me?"

" I...sure..."

They headed in the direction of Kate's apartment, shoulders (and at times hands) brushing. They chatted about the weather, the news from the outside world and the construction that had popped up over the past few days.

It was late spring and the restaurants were starting to open their windows and their patios so they could hear the chatter and the music as they walked by. They passed a jazz club where the music was exceptionally loud and brassy.

"I love this song!" Castle exclaimed and he pulled her into his arms.

He started the dance, not seriously at first, but once he had her attention and she relaxed, he toned it down a bit. They danced through several upbeat songs, the bright crescent moon and the streetlights were their spotlights and the sidewalk their stage. People turned to stare as they walked by but Kate and Castle played no attention to them. They were lost in their own world, just the two of them, sharing it only with the music that filled the night air. In time, they slowly relaxed, feeling the tension of the past few days fade away.

The music changed and a slow, wanting song echoed from the buildings which made Castle draw Kate closer.

"Castle?" Kate felt herself pull back like she had when Castle was rubbing her hand. She didn't want to, but at the same time she almost couldn't help herself, it was habit now. _But then again, there is no time like the present to break a bad habit, right?_ "What are we doing?"

He felt her resist and tense up again so he loosened his hold but didn't let go. "We're dancing Kate. That's all it has to be if that's what you want or it can be more." He continued to lead her, turning and swinging around the sidewalk, holding her close, their cheeks almost touching.

She looked over his shoulder at the moon reflected in a puddle in the road as if it held all the answers. She let a couple more beats pass, just staring and reflecting, before she answered. "It's not just a dance to me Castle."

She felt him smile and knew he could feel the same thing. They stayed close until the song ended and kissed for a long time before they were interrupted by the cheers and whistles from the crowd of people that had stopped to watch them dance. Kate giggled and blushed while Castle looked pretty proud of himself and over the moon happy.

They took a little bow and a curtsey and continued on their way at long last. It was getting late but they took their time walking, hand in hand, smiling with the secret they shared.

As luck would have it they passed a street musician playing a well worn and well loved guitar. Without missing a beat, Castle pulled her into his arms again and she laughed, joining him happily.

The musician must have been inspired by the beautiful moon in the clear night sky, where even a few stars could be seen. He played Moondance, Moon River, Walk on the Moon and Walking on the Moon, Light of the Moon, Moon over Bourbon Street and even Moonshine Valley from Annie Get your Gun. Kate and Castle shared kisses freely as they moved to the music and in between songs, but with that last song Kate and Castle dissolved into laughter, clutching at each other to stay standing. They thanked the musician and moved on, still chuckling to themselves.

When they finally reached her apartment, he was reluctant to leave her. They stood there, again on the sidewalk, again with the moon shinning in their hair, again wrapped in each other's arms, not willing for their lips, their bodies or their hearts to be separated just yet.

They hadn't talked about what had happened yet, in part they didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment and of course it just wasn't their style. They both came to this conclusion at the same time and pulled back to stare into each other's eyes. Their eyes said it all; there was no need for talking, for now. For now, they would just be happy, together.

* * *

><p>AN: I had never written a future AU with Kate and Castle as a couple before but I think I actually liked that one better: P. They were both fun to write, so thanks to Damedini for the prompt and to everyone else for reading!


	7. I'm so Embarrassed

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: teeduo said: "Write me a scene between Lanie and Beckett after she blows up at Rick in the morgue in front of Alexis (4x16 sneak peek #2)."<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate watched as the morgue doors closed behind Castle and Alexis before she turned to Lanie. "I'm so embarrassed."<p>

Lanie stopped puttering and stared seriously at her friend. "You should be."

Kate's face grew stony. "Thanks, I thought we were friends."

"We are, or we were before you ignored me all summer. Anyways, I thought we were good now?" Lanie's face fell just a little as she spoke.

Kate looked embarrassed now. "I'm sorry about the summer. I can't explain it any more. You know that."

"Fine, whatever. Then, if we are friends again, you have to let me tell you how I see it." Lanie shifted, taking a stand. "Kate, you said that in front of Alexis. Castle doesn't deserve that to begin with and he certainly doesn't deserve that in front of Alexis."

Kate sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and leaned back. Not realising where she had taken a seat, she fell through the swinging doors to the morgue. After the initial surprise, it launched Kate and Lanie into giggles, breaking the ice just enough. But, as Kate lay there through the open door, her laughter turned into tears and Lanie grew sombre.

"I nearly lost him again, and I was totally helpless."

"Aw, honey, but you didn't lose him. He's fine and you're fine."

"Yeah." She let the word out shakily. "I was afraid that I would never have the chance to tell him how I feel."

"Kate, he knows how you feel, he can see it. Why do you think he is still here?"

"He..."

"Exactly." Lanie helped Kate sit up and pulled her into a standing position before they found a place to sit together on a table.

They sat in silence at first but then Kate spoke softly. "I don't know how to deal with all this."

"Yes, you do. It's just hard and a little scary. You have to open up and you have to let him open up without jumping down his throat. He tried today, to tell you the truth, to communicate like healthy adults and you just attacked him, in front of his daughter. "

"You don't even like him."

"That's not the point here. Yes, I think he is silly, but you like him so that's what matters here. I think he makes you happy and I want what is best for you."

Kate looked at the ceiling, trying not to cry again. The lack of sleep and the crazy car ride just made everything that much harder to handle. "What do I do?"

"I wish I had something profound to say here but I don't. I can only say; count to three before you say anything, take a deep breath and remember that you can do it. Don't take the easy way out it just makes it harder in the end."

More silence.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have."

"It's not true, what I said."

"I know, and he knows too."

"Do you think I hurt him?"

Lanie held her tongue.

Kate sighed sadly and twisted her frazzled hair (that matched her frazzled nerves) into a messy bun. "I did..."

* * *

><p>AN: This was different but interesting to write. Thanks for reading and thanks for the prompt : )


	8. Interrupted, Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: RunningWithTime728 said "You should write a deleted scene from Linchpin where Castle and Kate first get out of the water. "<strong>

* * *

><p>With his lungs burning, head pounding and ears ringing from the blast of the gun in the confines of the car, Castle reached for Kate's hand. Her pale skin looked eerily green from the river water and thoughts of aliens briefly entered his head. <em>I need oxygen, now. I am losing my mind. <em>It felt like time was slowing down and somehow, Castle had time to think all this. He pulled her from her seat and out the back window. Spots formed in his vision and he shook his head to clear it. With one last effort he kicked off from the car and hoped (because that is all he could do) that they would float to the surface.

His head broke the surface and he sucked in deep lungfuls of air, choking on the dirty river water. Kate's eyes fluttered and she coughed up water. They hit the side of the dock and held on tight, there was no strength left in them to pull themselves over the side and they had no idea if the driver was still around. The stayed there for a long while just holding onto each other and onto the rough side. Their eyes stayed locked on each other and their hands were gripped tightly together, knuckles white.

Someone must have seen the car going over the side and called it is as a cruiser pulled up not too long later, lights flashing. Kate and Rick called out, their voices hoarse and the face of a young blonde cop appeared over the side. He was green, very green, probably not six months on the job and he had not mastered the poker face yet. He must have a great imagination as his look of surprise and terror showed plainly and they could see he was visibly shaken.

Kate barked orders at him with as much dignity and authority as she could while shivering in the Hudson River. The boy pulled them up and gave them reflective silver blankets from his car while they waited for the paramedics. They sat in silence, their sides flush against each other, just revelling in the comfort of another human being and feeling that other person breathe beside you. The paramedics and their team from the 12th arrived and they were questioned while they were checked out.

Kate went to get changed into some clothes she had left in her locker and that the boys had brought for her. Castle watched her as she walked away, he didn't want to lose sight of her so soon. Kate evidently felt the same way and looked back just to make sure that Castle hadn't disappeared since she had left just a few seconds earlier. Their eyes met and they smiled softly at each other. Espo brought some sweats and a sweatshirt for Castle to put on while he waited for Alexis and he changed quickly so he wouldn't miss Kate when she got back. When she reappeared, they left the team to check out the scene while they walked over to the spot where they had gone over the side.

Kate spoke first, taking those first steps that she often shied away from. "How are you doing?

Castle smiled ruefully. "Fine. My fingers are like prunes and my ears are still ringing but other than that I think I'm ok. You?"

Kate smiled back, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "My lungs are a little sore but I'm fine." She could feel the warmth emanating form his body and wanted to lean into that big strong chest and just hold on. Instead, she dug her hands into her pockets and shivered slightly.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thanks. I just keep seeing us going over the side."

"I know what you mean." He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her but he just couldn't.

Kate took a deep breath and decided to take another baby step. "Why don't I go get us some coffee, we will be here a while and it will get rid of the chill." The smile that broke across Castle's face was more than memorable; Kate took a picture of that smile in her mind to save forever.

Castle was over the moon, his heart pounding and face splitting. "Thanks, that would be really nice."

Kate smiled back, sweetly, her eyes burning with what Castle could, and would, only describe as love. He locked his gaze with hers for the umpteenth time that night. The moved just that much closer together, facing each other now, body's swaying. As luck would have it, the sound of shuffling feet interrupted them, and without taking their eyes from each other Kate asked. "What's up Ryan?"

"Uh...Castle, Alexis is here..."

"Thanks man." He said without turning from the beautiful face in front of him. He sighed. "I might as well get the coffee while I'm there."

"Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN: I am sure this is not realistic in the least and I know it is clichéd at the end but it's just what came from my finger tips. Thanks for feeding this addictive form of procrastinating :)


	9. We Can Weather Any Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: This one is FreakyC16's "fault" (and <strong>_**Revenge's**_** for the Hamptons setting) – "let's say Castle and Beckett have been dating for awhile and Castle is gonna pop the Question. How do you think he would do it?"**

* * *

><p>Kate stood at the window, with a mug of coffee wrapped in her hands, as she watched her man running around on the beach in front of her. He had left their bed this morning with a quick kiss and a warning not to come outside until he gave the word. She had gone about her morning routine, making coffee and finding something to eat, all the while peeking out the window every few minutes hoping to get a glance of what he was doing.<p>

The fresh spring air that blew through the windows was still chilly and she wrapped the white cardigan around her as she saw Castle disappear around the dunes. She stood on her tiptoes to find him again, searching, before he scurried back out, something light and fragile his hands. Shaking her head with nothing but love for the man, she left the window to sit in the big bay window with her book. She couldn't get into though, and kept trying to sneak a look of the beach.

The wind was picking up and big black clouds were rolling in, the waves grey with white frothing caps, when Castle finally came running up to the house. His hair was a mess, his shirt rumpled and the grin on his face made him all the more adorable. He greeted her with another quick kiss, ran off again to the bedroom and seconds later, he was rushing back to grabbing her hand and pull her outside.

"Castle, what's going on?"

"We've got to hurry before it rains and washes it away."

"Wash what...?"

"Just come here you beautiful woman you." He pulled her too his chest, quickly, setting her off balance.

She put her hand on his shoulder to catch herself before she brought it to his cheek. "Uh...Hi..."

He chuckled and she felt the deep vibrations, "Hi. Let's go."

Their hands were clasped lightly they hurried down to the beach as they felt the first drops of rain that hit the sand, making a dark pattern along the beach.

Castle stopped abruptly and she crashed into his back, "Here we are." He turned her to face him. "Kate, you were different right from the start. You are extraordinary and you made me extraordinary if I do say so myself."

She grinned, rolling her eyes, "You may."

He continued, the rain starting to pick up, "The five years that I have known you, worked with you, loved you, have been more and better than I could ever imagine. We've danced around the subject of marriage for a little while and while you aren't set on the idea, the institution of marriage, I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, here I am, just telling you how much you mean to me, that it doesn't matter if it's on paper or not but that I will be here for you..."

He trailed off with a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning that slashed across the sky and after he kissed her lightly, he turned her around so that she could see what he had been working on all morning. In the sand in front of her, written in shells that he had painstakingly collected, were the words;

_**I Love You From Here to Eternity.**_

He turned her again, "I just have to ask, given the opportunity, saying it big but making it intimate, and without sharing this with 'Reggie' the chopper pilot..."

The rain coursed down their faces and she brushed her wet dark hair out of her eyes to see;

_**Will you marry me?**_

The waves were dancing around their feet and threatening to wash away the shells and the perfect words Castle had worked so hard to write out. Kissing him hard she said breathlessly, "I love you so much you know. Yes. You know what, yes is my answer. So long as this storm isn't symbolic of the marriage, let's do it."

She winked at him, or maybe she blinked to get the rain out of her eyes, he couldn't tell. So, with rain dripping of his nose, he slipped the ring from his pocket and slid it onto her finger, "This just means we can weather any storm babe." He kissed her then, the rain water sweet on their lips mixing with the salty spray form the ocean.

* * *

><p>AN: Sick of me yet :P This kept me from going crazy while my internet was down today so thanks for reading ;)


	10. Dress Yourself in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Boredom in a lecture on fungal infections and inspired by the promo pictures from The Limey. SPOILERS for the 47 Seconds promo and The Limey promo pictures – mostly THE dress. I don't know anything more about those episodes so this could be very AU. <strong>

* * *

><p>The boys looked up from their half hearted poker game at the sound of the elevator doors pinging and creaking open. They had long since abandoned trying to work without any leads. Kate was a vision in her black dress that still managed to sparkle under the dim lights of the precinct and her heels echoed through the silent and empty bullpen. The boys' mouths hung open.<p>

She marched past them and told them it had been a bust, a waste of time. "Go home boys, I'll see you tomorrow," she added with more irritation and anger than was expected.

The boys sat staring after her, stunned by the sight of her in that dress and stunned by the annoyance in her voice.

Castle turned to Ryan and Esposito with an unspoken question burning in his eyes. They nodded, giving him permission to go after her and watched him hurry off.

"Should we stay in case one of them needs us?" Ryan asked.

Espo returned a look that clearly communicated Ryan was crazy.

"What if Beckett needs us to beat him up? What if Castle needs help after she beats him up?"

"I think we would be the ones in need of some help if either of them catches us out here waiting for them."

"Good point."

They couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

><p>Knowing that the precinct was empty except for their team, Castle busted through the locker room doors.<p>

She was at the mirror pulling the pins out of her hair with more force than was actually needed. "Oh are you talking to me now? You are so shallow that all is forgotten because of a sexy dress. I saw the way you guys looked at me."

"Kate the dress is beautiful and you are beautiful but I followed you and I am talking to you because you sound upset. What happened tonight?"

"Nothing happened, okay? Nothing."

He was silent, patient, knowing that there was more to come.

"That's the problem, I found out nothing at all."

He interrupted trying to reassure her. "We'll start again tomorrow, with fresh brains and some good coffee."

She wasn't even listening. "You weren't there and I needed you. I needed your help. I needed your presence. I needed your strength and your charm. I shouldn't need you or anything else that you are and yet I was off balance, off my game."

That much was clear to Castle as he watched her move to her locker and strip off the dress. She pulled on sweats, an NYPD T-shirt and old cozy looking Stanford sweatshirt. As if he hadn't already been stunned enough by the sight of her in the dress she was casually and angrily changing in front of him. He had caught a glimpse of the scar, the scar that she remembered every second of its acquisition. He had no words to interrupt her now.

"I need you now and you won't even talk to me, you won't even look at me. Except when you do the hurt and distance in your eyes is too much to handle. I screwed up again, I was too late again, and I missed my chance again."

She was zipping the dress into the garment bag now, cursing under her breath when it caught in the zipper.

He made himself speak; he had the chance now. "Kate, I understand why you didn't tell me, at least over the summer. And I can understand how it would have been difficult to come out and just say it...but I asked you once, I flat out asked you and you lied to my face."

She slid down the lockers to sit on the floor so that way her height with respect to Castle mirrored how she felt under the weight of his hurt gaze. "Secrets start small and then they grow and grow until they just can't stay contained. I let it grow and I didn't let it out, but it just became harder and harder to keep it, just as it became harder and harder to tell you. You should know."

Castle was stunned again; it was a slap in the face. "What?"

"Don't be acting all innocent, Ryan told me."

"When?"

"After the case involving your friend the Mayor."

Castle spluttered at the about turn. "I would have told you when I found something important."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." The knowledge that she knew his secret was enough to have him sink to the ground beside her. He sat so that their arms and thighs were touching, hips bumping and nerves tingling. "I do know how hard it can be," he admitted, both to her and to himself.

"If I had told you that I remembered then it would be real, it would have to be real both to you and for me. I wasn't ready for it to be real in the fall, but I am now."

"When were you ready?"

"Does it matter?"

He wanted to say yes, knew his answer should be yes. "No, it doesn't. It only matters that you are. Kate?"

Her name was a weighted question, hanging in the air. "Yes." Her answer was just as heavy, full of promise and emotion. "Rick?"

The same tone was thrown back at him; knowing she was asking if he was ready, ready to be with her and ready to accept and forgive. "Yes."

They clutched each other then, Kate swivelling to sit in his lap, the emotions pouring out. She buried her face in his neck and he in her hair. They was no more talking, no touching and no kissing, just the primal need to hold onto someone and hold on tight. They held on tight to their love, the love they had admitted to each other, and would use it to get through the days to come. It united them and it was strong. It was love.

* * *

><p>AN: The next lecture is on parasitic infections so who knows what that will inspire :P Thanks for reading this craziness!


	11. Start Wearing Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Since Stana Katic mentioned at Paley that Kate's favourite colour was purple and then "Start Wearing Purple" was a song on one of her ATP playlists, I felt that this had to happen. <strong>

**A/N: The song is cracks me up like no other - you can find it on youtube or I posted the song on my tumblr (itsallblackandwhitemoviestome) as well. Finally, thanks to HPfan1952 for reading this over. **

* * *

><p>Start wearing purple wearing purple<br>Start wearing purple for me now  
>All your sanity and wits they will all vanish<br>I promise, it's just a matter of time...

- Gogol Bordello, _Start Wearing Purple_

* * *

><p>Castle picked up the microphone with a wink for his bride, "I have a special song for our first dance as husband and wife." His voice was soft as he continued, as if speaking only to Kate, "You have memories of your parents dancing to this song, you dance to this song when you make dinner and of course...we all know purple is your favourite colour."<p>

Kate nodded in agreement, a wide smile lighting up her face as she knew instantly what song he was talking about.

"Now, this song was written for the guy's girlfriend. When they argued and she would start screaming at him, he would warn her that she would turn into the crazy old lady that lived across the street and who wore nothing but purple." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "This song is also thought to be a reference to a poem called "Warning". The poem imagined that when you are old and crazy you can do whatever you want, and that includes wearing nothing but purple from head to toe."

Jim leaned over and whispered to his daughter, "He really put a lot of research into this didn't he?"

Kate only smiled wider and shrugged, "He's a writer." _My writer.  
><em>  
>"So, Kate, I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you even when, or especially when, you are a crazy little old lady who wears nothing but purple." He lowered his already deep voice, "Soooooo, start wearing purple..."<p>

There was a tinkling of cutlery tapping crystal glasses and he pulled a laughing Kate from her seat for a long crowd-pleasing kiss.

The music began and Castle drew her out onto the dance floor, skirts swirling about her.

They twirled and swayed, trying their best to dance to the unorthodox song Castle had picked.

Kate leaned in close, "How are we even supposed to dance to this Castle?"

"Same way you dance in the kitchen."

"We look ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love."

Kate swatted his chest, "Cheesy much?"

"Hey, it's my wedding; I can be as cheesy as I want."

"It's mine too."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He captured her upturned mouth in a quick kiss before he let go of her, stomping and clapping.

Kate rolled her eyes and went along with him, picking up her skirts to reveal her bright blue shoes as she twirled and stepped around him.

The song ended and they were breathless and flushed, as much from the dance as with excitement. The small crowd of family and friends surrounding them roared and cheered. Whistles echoed and glasses were clinked again for another kiss from the happy couple.

The DJ called for the father daughter dance and the slow, beautiful Blower's Daughter spilled from the sound system.

Jim and Kate chatted as they danced, Kate throwing her head back every so often to laugh. Castle smiled at the sound, his heart feeling like it would burst, and Alexis smiled back, happy for her father.

Other fathers, daughters, mothers and sons joined them on the dance floor. Alexis was standing on her father's shoes while they danced when Martha cut in to dance with her son. Jim took a turn with Alexis while Martha and Kate watched from the side, arms around each other's waist. They felt complete; a family.

The rest of the night sped by in a flurry of dancing, pictures and cake. In wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Kate and Castle took to the floor in their final waltz. With Kate's steady hand at his shoulder and his warm hand at the small of her back they moved around the dance floor, alone in their own little world despite of the diminishing crowd.

When they came out of their misty dream world of a dance, they thanked their guests as they left the ballroom, hands clasped and waving even as the catcalls and whistles from Ryan and Espo rang behind them.

Kate leaned against him in the elevator, sleepy from the late hour and from the lack of sleep the night before due to sheer excitement.

"So, good day?" Castle brushed his lips across her hair that was frizzing lightly now from the dancing.

"Mhmmm…" She closed her eyes, just for a second, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her and the beat of his heart beneath her cheek.

"You going to stay awake long enough...?"

"Mhmm…" She nodded into his chest, which was answered with a rumbling chuckle.

Castle, with Kate still by his side, sang their song in a low whisper into her ear as he unlocked the door a few minutes later.

Kate lifted her face to catch his gaze and turned on her seduction, sleepy as she was, "I already am."

Castle picked her up to carry her over the threshold; as clichéd and cheesy as it was, it was still their wedding day. He looked her up and down, from the white dress to the blue shoes that peeked out beneath the skirts, before realization finally dawned on him, "Oh…"

The burning look in his eyes woke her up completely and she grinned as he covered her mouth with his own.

It was a song, and a night, that they weren't ever going to forget.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a note and let me know what you thought of this...or what you thought of the song ;)


	12. HELLO my name is Felix

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

**Prompt: From the Castle Fan awards-****"Castle & Beckett stuck in an empty room with a radio, a cat, a sharpie and a single cup of coffee". I know it is after the fact, plus I don't even know how well I followed the rules so it isdefinitely not for nomination, but the prompt stuck.**

* * *

><p>Kate leaned around the doorway to the study, "Alexis called."<p>

No response.

"Oh Caaaastle..."she sang his name.

Seconds passed before the words sank in and he slowly looked up. Blinked. "What?"

"Alexis called and she wants us to look after Felix."

"Felix?"

He was still stuck in the world of his characters. Kate's voice got softer, "Her new kitten, it's still so young. She is moving all her stuff to her new place on Saturday and needs someone to feed him, keep him company, make sure he doesn't get into trouble..."

"Oh..."

"I said I would do it."

"I didn't peg you for a crazy cat woman."

She saw the wheels turning in his head, fingers moving to the keys on his computer. "You can come with me if you want..." But he was already back in his own little world.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning they trudged up the stairs to Alexis's studio apartment and rapped on the stained glass window.<p>

The door opened a crack, blue eyes peeking through, "Get in quick or Felix will escape."

As she spoke, a tiny, ratty, tabby kitten ran for the door, batting at it when it closed before she could get out.

Castle hugged his daughter, "So that's Felix?"

They looked to Kate who was sitting, leaning against the door and playing with the kitten.

"That's him." Alexis moved to the kitchen, "Now the movers should be here any minute, if you can just keep Felix busy while they are going in and out, that would be great. And then I'll be gone until the evening so you need to feed him. Also, make sure you play with him, otherwise he will hide for days and I will never get him to my new place." She gestured, "Please, make yourselves comfortable..."

They glanced around at the boxes that packed the tiny apartment, looking for someplace to sit.

Alexis was apologetic, "Try the futon; I won't bring that until tomorrow. Now, can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Coffee please, thanks honey."

"It's only instant."

"That's fine."

Kate wrinkled her nose, "I'll have hot chocolate if you have it."

"Sure, coming right up." Alexis grabbed two mugs from a half packed box and set the water boiling.

There was another rap at the door and Alexis yelled, "Grab Felix!", as she hurried to the door.

* * *

><p>The movers had worked fast, in and out in 30 minutes, leaving Kate and Castle alone with Felix in the empty apartment. They'd spent those 30 minutes holding onto the tiny kitten with all their might so that he wouldn't escape. Their drinks were lukewarm now and Kate went to the microwave to warm them up. When she came back she handed Castle a mug, eyes twinkling.<p>

"Kaaate..." He looked down and back up at her, "That's my cup of coffee, hand it over."

She took a sip, "But she made it so good. I'll trade you."

"No way, you asked for hot chocolate." He wandered around before he found a lone sharpie and wrote **Kate **in big block letters on her mug. "This is your mug." He held it out to Kate but she danced backwards.

He put down _her _mug and chased after her, Felix running circles around them.

"Kate, you are going to spill it!"He warned her as if the half a cup of coffee was one hundred and twenty five year old scotch.

"Castle, you are going to squash the cat!"

"Because you took my coffee. As you would say - what's next, my soul?"

Felix nipped at her heels and she stopped running around the small room. Castle smiled in triumph when she slowly moved to where he had set her mug to grudgingly trade it for his. She was damned if she was going to hand it to him like a civilized human being.

He snatched up his mug and wrote **CASTLE **in large block letters on his own mug for good measure. "This is mine," he took a satisfied gulp, "all mine."

"What if we just..."

"No way."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!"

"Well..." His stubbornness was waning seeing that he had trouble saying no to the teasing love in her eyes.

"Ha!" She quickly wiped the triumph from her face and smiled demurely, "How about we mix the coffee and the hot chocolate. We both win."

"That's no fun..." But he was already stepping towards her to mix the once again lukewarm drinks.

* * *

><p>From the boxes left behind they made tunnels for Felix to run through and towers for him to knock down. They got him chasing bits of packing paper and the tiny kitten looked ever so proud of himself when he trapped a piece. Felix was petted and rubbed until Castle was sure his fur would all fall out. Finally he curled up in a pile of ripped paper and fell sound asleep. For a tiny kitten, his purrs echoed surprisingly to fill the entire apartment.<p>

"Now what?" Kate felt that she practically had to shout to be heard over the noise.

He looked around; eyes falling on the radio that the movers had left behind. "What are you in the mood for?"

Kate shrugged, "Whatever you can get on that thing."

It was paint speckled, suggesting that the movers moonlighted as painters, but at least it worked. Castle fiddled with the dial before settling on a programme playing music from the nineteen-forties. Since the fascinating case a few years before, they shared a growing love for music from the thirties and forties. They went to concerts, parties, even a dance class – much to the shock of everyone, including themselves.

Setting the radio down on a pile of boxes, Castle swept Kate into her arms and they moved easily around the bare floor. She laid her head on his chest, the rise and fall of his chest and the beat of his heart keeping time with the music, and he pulled her closer, their feet continuing to move in the practiced steps.

They stood dancing for a long time before Kate broke free from the hold that the music had on her. "I can still hear the cat."

Castle faltered and stopped moving his feet, instead choosing to keep his hold on Kate and sway, "Great, now I can too."

In unison, they both tried to begin the steps again but only ended up stepping on each other's toes.

"It's no use." Kate threw up her hands and left his side to sit on the futon.

With nothing to do but agree, Castle fiddled with the radio again to find a radio story and joined her on the couch. "I hope you're proud of yourself Felix."

If a cat could smile, it did, and the purring was cranked up a notch.

* * *

><p>Alexis unlocked the door in the late afternoon to find the empty apartment strewn with papers and boxes, the radio blaring and her father, Kate and Felix sound asleep on the couch.<p>

Click.

Alexis took a mental picture to treasure, always.

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't help the last word, please forgive me.


	13. I'm Flying, Castle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

**Prompt: ****Twistymaven reblogged a quote - "Can't sleep? Me either. Let's can't sleep together." and Kate Christie started tagging people, giving us tons of great one shots :) The quote stuck in my head until now and this happened.**

* * *

><p>It was a barely audible knock at the door that made Castle surface from his writing. He belted his robe and made his way to the front door to peek through the peephole where he saw the crazy, brown, curling hair that could only belong to...<p>

"Kate." He breathed her name as he fumbled with the lock and opened the door, "Why did you knock? You have a key for a reason."

She stepped towards him and loosened the belt on his robe to slip her arms around him, closer to his skin. "I didn't want to wake you..."

"I was writing." Castle shut the door and rubbed her back, tugged lightly on her curls, "What are you doing here?" She had left his place earlier, claiming she wanted to sleep in her own bed so that her routine would be just right before her first day of back at work. She wanted, needed, the control.

She laid her cheek against the warmth of his chest, "I couldn't sleep."

"Missed me?"

He felt her smile against his t-shirt.

"No."

She didn't have to look up to know that he was pouting in fake indignation.

"I couldn't help thinking about tomorrow...about whether or not I make the right decision to go back...and if it is for the right reasons..."

"Oh Kate..."

"It's fine. You go back and write, I'll just sit and watch you." She looked up at him then with a faint smile.

He grinned, "It's creepy." He took a step back from her, "I have another idea," and turned on his heel to head to his bedroom.

She had nothing to do but follow him there where she sat beside his discarded robe and watched him as he stepped into his jeans and pulled a sweater over his t-shirt.

"Let's go."

She trusted the crazy man completely so she grabbed his hand and held on tight. She let him lead her as they wandered the city in the pleasant fall air. They walked in silence under the glowing streetlights, giving Kate more time to think.

When they rounded the corner and saw the park and the swings, she realised where Castle had lead her.

Castle heard the sharp intake of breath when she saw the swings but didn't say anything. Neither did she.

They simply sat on the swings, side by side.

After a while Kate pushed off, pumped her legs back and forth and pulled with her arms, until she was swinging high above Castle's head. He watched a grin spread across her face, smoothing away the worry, and he smiled at the sight.

When she let the swing slow down and finally stop, she asked, "Why here?"

Castle reached over and caught her fingertips, "It's as good a place as any...Plus, it's worked twice before as a place to talk and think..."

She tugged on his hand, making the swings sway back and forth, "I was lying in bed, missing you beside me...it was just too different...as much as I wanted my routine to be exactly the same, it didn't matter...too much has changed. I just want to make sure that all the good changes are not outdone by going back to something from before."

"You can always change your mind about going back to work."

"I just want to be sure." She wanted to control her emotions.

"Maybe you can't be and that's ok too."

"Maybe...I just don't want to go back for the wrong reasons."

"Why do you want to go back?"

It was a conversation they had had countless times over the past few months.

"For ...People. To help them." _For Ryan and Espo, Martha and Alexis, Montgomery...people. _

"Is your mother one of those people?"

"Yes...but in a good way."

He held her hand more tightly, "I know."

She did too. She just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just her head telling her that she knew, but that her heart knew too. She just..."You know when you're a kid and nothing matters but being the one who jumps the furthest when you jump off the swing."

"Isn't that all that matters now?" Castle said, tongue in cheek.

Kate gave him a look and continued, "There is no fear there, you just blindly let go and fly through the air and know that you are going to land on your own two feet."

Castle only nodded his agreement and then pushed off from the ground, going higher and higher. When Kate caught up he said, "On your mark...get set...go!"

They let go.

Soared.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you thought and then go read all the others (if you haven't already) they are so good. International08, Kate Christie, liviafan1, muppet47, chezchuckles – to name a few...


	14. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

**Prompt: A wonderful anon on tumblr suggested – "****What if Castle proposes to Beckett with a dedication in a Nikki Heat or other character novel".**

* * *

><p>Kate sighed for the umpteenth time.<p>

Castle looked up from the books he was pre-signing, "I did say that you didn't have to come this early, that it would be boring."

"It wouldn't be so boring if you would let me have a copy of the book to read."

"Not a chance."

Kate crossed her legs, smoothing the skirt of her lilac dress, "I just wanted to be the supportive girlfriend, to be here for you." That, and Gina was here...somewhere. Kate wanted to be the only one hanging off of Richard Castle's arm. She knew she had nothing to worry about but it was the principle of it all.

"Awww, how sweet... What do you want?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

You know what I want..." She said, equally as suggestively, "... A cup of coffee."

He gestured to the last stack of books, "Let me finish these and we'll search some out."

He went back to signing and she went back to sighing.

* * *

><p>The party for the final Nikki Heat book was more <em>classy<em> versus the _flashy_ final party for Derek Storm. The chandeliers glittered overhead and candles cast warm glows over the snowy white table cloths that where covered in sparkling crystal and fancy dishes. Kate and Castle sat at a table at the front of the room with Gina, Paula, Martha and Alexis while Ryan, Esposito, Jenny and Lanie at another table close by.

Castle stood up, taking the microphone, and a hush fell over the crowd. "Welcome everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming to help celebrate my next book, and the last in the Nikki Heat series, Final Heat."

Everyone clapped politely and a few women wiped away their flowing tears.

"I hope that you enjoy your evening – the company, the entertainment and your meal."

Servers were dishing out the first course as he spoke, "We'll get started with the entertainment portion of the evening shortly."

Gina got started with a moving speech between the salad and the main course. The crowd gave him a standing ovation and he pulled Kate to her feet as well, kissing her cheek, much to her embarrassment.

After the main course, Castle took back the microphone. He gave a brief speech; introducing the next book, speaking of plans for the future and thanked his publicist, agent and family. Finally he turned to Kate, "Without this wonderful woman, I would not be here today. She has saved me in more ways than one. This book is dedicated to Kate..." He picked up his copy of the book and people followed suit, flipping to the dedication page.

"**To Kate, With every ending there is a new beginning.**"

With his words and the dedication Kate felt tears welling up and her throat ached with her attempts not to cry.

"I'd like to read an excerpt now from page three hundred and eighty-six. Now you all have complimentary signed copies of Final Heat, so feel free to follow along."

Kate turned to the page, the last page, and she focused her attention of the man beside her.

He started reading.

Everyone was hypnotized by the sound of his voice and the words that fell from his lips.

He cleared his throat and finished;

"**Rook turned to Nikki, getting down on one knee, and asked, 'Will you marry me?'"**

He paused dramatically and Kate flipped the pages of her copy, but it ended there. She blurted, "But what did she say? Did she say yes?"

Castle put down the book and the microphone and pulled a velvet box from his coat pocket. "I don't know Kate what did she say?" He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped and choked out, "She said yes." Tears escaped then, it was so unlike herself but she couldn't help it. She brushed them hurriedly away to kiss him in front of the eagerly awaiting crowd, without any embarrassment. She spoke louder; she wanted to shout, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

The crowd erupted in applause and a tinkling of cutlery on crystal as Castle slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for another crowd pleasing kiss. They stood in the circle of each other's arms for a few seconds and Castle whispered, "We'll be on page six tomorrow, I'm sorry."

Kate whispered back, "I don't care...but what I do want is a real copy of the book so that I can read the end!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was somewhat satisfactory... The dedication does lead to the proposal but I feel like I failed at actually following the request...Sorry! I had fun writing it anyway, so thank you anon. (P.S. If you poked anyone else, point me in the direction as I would love to read them : ) )**


End file.
